The long-term objectives of Project II are to increase our understanding of the nature and scope of the chronic pain problems associated with cerebral palsy and to develop and test interventions designed to address these problems. The specific aims of Project II are: (1) to ascertain the frequency and characteristics of chronic pain problems experienced by persons with cerebral palsy: and (2) to examine the associations between pain coping responses and subsequent pain and functioning in individuals with cerebral palsy. To accomplish Aim 1, interviews will be performed with a large group of individuals with CP in the Puget Sound area. Interview data will be used to describe the frequency and severity of chronic pain in these individuals. To accomplish Aim 2, 30 individuals who report having chronic pain associated with cerebral palsy will be interviewed in depth, every three months for 1.5 years, concerning the nature of their pain, coping strategies employed to manage pain, and adjustment to chronic pain. Findings from this study will dramatically increase our understanding of the nature and scope of the chronic pain problems that individuals with cerebral palsy experience.